Second Chances
by Kare831
Summary: Two people meet, fall madly in love and graduate from college … life is perfect until tragedy strikes. One obituary is all it takes to offer up a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas and pre-reader, darcysmom, twimom817 and EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies, this wouldn't be worth reading.

**A/N: I know, I know. I wasn't going to post anything because I was *supposed* to be working on my essay for my English final, BUT the plot bunny bit me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this story. So … I wrote it …. ALL of it. It's a little different from my norm, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

Second Chances

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

When I envisioned myself being a journalist, I never imagined having to work my way up the ranks. I thought it would be a matter of applying at the right place at the right time. I was so naïve, and I couldn't have been more wrong.

Ideally, I would have taken the intern position I was offered at the Seattle Times. I had high hopes of learning the ropes before settling into a comfortable writing position. Unfortunately, life wasn't so kind to me and I never got to start my internship. So, years later, here I am. I'm writing, but it's not the kind of writing I want to make a career out of.

_William "The Wolf" Murphy_

_William "The Wolf" Murphy passed away Saturday due to complications stemming from a brain aneurism. Murphy was a long time resident of Chicago and a well-respected lawyer. Head of a firm he built from the ground up, Murphy was one of Chicago's top ten entrepreneurs. Survived by his wife Linda, his two daughters, and four grandchildren, Murphy will be remembered for the life he lived, the love he gave, and the sacrifices he made to get there. Services will be held at Fourth Presbyterian Church on Friday at two o'clock. In lieu of flowers, the family requests donations be made to the National Society for the Blind in honor of Murphy's late mother, Vera._

Obituaries. I write obituaries for a living. But I guess that writing about someone's life gives you perspective on your own. Never in a million years would I have thought that this is the way my life would turn out.

"Hey Bella?"

Angela, a girl from the research department, was the closest person I had to a friend since I moved to Chicago and started at the Tribune. She took me under her wing and showed me the ropes of Chicago – and in truth the paper too. It was the least I could do to go and hang out with her, even if I really wasn't up to going to bars and "hanging out".

"What's up?"

"A few of us are heading to Gino's tonight. Think you'll feel up to joining us? There's this guy …."

"Ange, I'd love to go, but I'm not up to being set up."

"Bella … I was going to say there's this guy that I like and we've been talking and he's going to be there with a few of his friends and he invited us to come along."

God, did I feel stupid. Here I thought she wanted to set me up with someone and all she wanted to do was ask me to come along with her because she didn't want to go alone.

"Oh, God, Ange. I feel like such an ass. I'm sorry. Sure I'll come along, but I don't want to stay too late, okay?"

"Sure, thanks, Bella. Meet you at your apartment around 6:30?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Out of all the people I interacted with at the office, Angela was the only person who didn't ask questions or give me strange looks. I know how I looked to all of them – the plain Jane who only came to work and went home, with virtually no social life what-so-ever unless Angela invited me out.

Later that night, Angela and I walked into Gino's, and I already had it set in my mind how the night would play out. It turned out that the guy Angela was crushing on was one of the guys who worked on the beat section of the paper. Angela introduced Ben to me, and he smiled widely and shook my hand and asked if I worked at the paper.

"Yeah, I write the obits."

"Oh man, that job sucks. Although, it is one step above the classifieds." Ben chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true."

"How long have you been at the Tribune, Bella?"

"Umm, about eight months?"

I'm not sure why it came out as a question, but I looked to Angela to clarify – after all she was indeed a fact checker.

"Yeah, eight months is about right," Angela verified with a smile.

Ben introduced us to his friend Eric who came back to the table carrying a pitcher of beer and a stack of cups. Eric was in the sales department, and his was a face I knew all too well. He gave me grief on a daily basis. Eric's eyes went wide as he realized exactly who I was.

"You're the dead girl."

Angela gasped beside me and before I could say anything, Ben punched him and Angela was berating him for opening his mouth.

"Eric! What the hell? Do you ever think before you speak?" Angela asked.

"I … erm … uhh."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Angela said angrily before turning to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Eric apparently doesn't have a verbal filter."

"It's okay, Ange … you don't have to apologize for him. I think I'm gonna go."

"No, Bella. Please don't leave. I want you here, please stay."

"Ange … I don't belong here. You don't have to sugarcoat things to make me feel better. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gathered up my things and got up to leave.

"Bella, wait … at least let me call you a cab. I don't want you out by yourself, it's not safe. My treat?" Ben asked.

I nodded and told him that I'd wait out on the sidewalk. Ben walked me out and when the cab pulled up, he tossed the driver forty bucks and asked me to text Ange when I got home so they knew I got there safely.

Sitting in the back of the cab watching the city lights blur, I found myself longing for a different place and a different time.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I'm anxious to see what y'all think!**

**Not to repeat myself but this story is written in his entirety. In case you're wondering – yes, it's shorter chapters (MUCH shorter for me) and there will be 12 chapters total. So, I'll be posting a chapter a day, because I know what happens and as I post each chapter, I'm sure you'll want to know what the heck is going on too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

**HUGE thank you to my betas and pre-reader … they know who they are ;) Without them my commas and characters would all be misplaced ;)**

* * *

Second Chances

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_The dead girl._

It's nice to know that my co-workers thought so highly of me, but what could I expect, really? Angela was the only person that I interacted with beyond cordial greetings. I hated that I was so closed off because that was so far from the person that I used to be before … before graduation.

After I let myself into my apartment, I threw down my messenger bag and headed straight for my bedroom. I took a long, hot shower and pulled on my softest pajamas before crawling into bed. I tried my best to keep my thoughts from screaming inside my head, but before I realized it, tears streamed down my cheeks like the rain outside on the window. I closed my eyes, and I was bombarded by memories of my life – when life was good.

I was twenty-two years old, and I had the entire world at my feet. I was an honors student, the class co-valedictorian. My boyfriend was one of the most handsome guys in our class, and he was my best friend. We'd been together for three years – three of the best years of my life. Edward moved to Seattle when he started at the University of Washington. He was originally from Chicago and wasn't used to Seattle's depressing weather. Edward said he always hated the green and gloom until he met me. I was the sunshine in his life, and he constantly told me so.

"Sunshine, you make my world brighter just by being in it."

His words and accompanying grin melted my heart every time, but his words were incredibly sincere.

God, I missed him.

We had plans, Edward and I. But then the accident happened and everything came crashing down around me, and our plans flew out the window. Edward moved on and I stayed behind.

The phone rang from my bedside table and I shook my head free of my memories and answered groggily as I swiped at my errant tears.

"Bella?" Angela's voice rang through the receiver.

"Hi, Ange. Oh God, I'm sorry. I forgot to text you."

"That's okay, Bella. I'm just glad that you're home safe. You didn't have any problems getting there did you?"

"No. The cabbie brought me straight home."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I sniffled. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I think I'm catching a cold or something," I lied.

"Oh, well get some rest and if you need anything, give me a call, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

We ended our call and once again I was left to my thoughts in the darkness of my room.

The stadium was filled to the brim with family and friends. A sea of graduates in black gowns congregated near the stage in the center. Friends hugged and offered words of congratulations as Edward and I made our way to the front. I was nervous because I hated speaking in front of people, but my speech was solid, and best of all – Edward would be right there at my side.

"Are you ready for this, Sunshine?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just wish I knew where my mom was. She said she'd be here by now."

"I'm sure she'll be here, baby. You know how traffic can be sometimes. If you get one slow car on the road, it holds everyone else up."

"I know. I just don't want her to miss this."

"Babe … you know Charlie is recording it, and so is my mom. If she misses your speech, she can watch it again later tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward pulled me into his arms as soon as my classmates threw their caps in the air. The infield was full of revelers as mortarboards rained down on us. We were college graduates. I pressed my lips against Edward's softly, not caring about our PDA. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he gazed down at me.

When we finally broke apart, I turned to the crowd and tried to find my dad in the sea of people. I spotted a group of police deputies near the entrance to the stadium closest to where I knew my dad was sitting, and dad was standing in front of them, his hands roughly rubbing over his face. I stood in place as if time was frozen, and the hairs on my neck rose – something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

The next few hours were a blur. I remembered getting in dad's truck, and the broken look on Edward's face as we drove away. I managed to quickly pack a suitcase, but I wasn't conscious about anything that went in it. In less than thirty minutes, we were on our way. Miles and miles of highway passed by with barely a thought, and I'm sure that I snapped at my dad several times as I silently pleaded with his rust bucket of a truck to move faster.

We stopped to rest in Baker City, Oregon, because I was in no condition to drive. Dad checked us into the motel and I only remember layinglying there all night, worrying that we wouldn't make it to mom in time. It was a thirteen hour drive from Seattle to Salt Lake City. Dad said they had taken her there.

Even in my subconscious I could recall the distinct smells of the hospital, and they were the reason that I bolted out of bed and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my awesome betas, darcysmom and twimom817 and my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies this wouldn't be worth reading.

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Hey Ange, it's Bella. I'm calling to let you know that I won't be in to work today. I was only supposed to come in for a few hours, but I … I'm not feeling too well, so umm … I'll see you on Monday, okay? Bye."

I hated leaving messages, but I suppose if I had to choose between telling the truth and leaving a message, I'd rather leave a message.

I don't know why my memories were invading my thoughts the way they were. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were coming up on the four year anniversary of the accident. I couldn't believe it had been four years since I last saw … him.

Sometimes it was easier to think of Edward than others. Sometimes I could say his name and other times, I couldn't. I hated the way that I left things with him, and I wished with all my heart that things had turned out differently, but they didn't and it didn't do to dwell on something I couldn't change.

A week after the accident, Dad went back to Seattle and helped Edward pack up all my things. I couldn't bear to leave my mom, so I stayed by her side until she was well enough to go back to Phoenix. Dad shipped me some things that I needed, and I spoke to both he and Edward as often as I could. In the end, often wasn't enough.

For two months, I stayed in a hotel in Salt Lake City. Every day I prayed and thanked the Lord that my mom was still on this earth when she had every reason not to be. The doctors told us that the first forty-eight hours were the most critical and they didn't expect her to live beyond the first twenty-four. My mom is a fighter and the strongest person I know. Not only did she prove them wrong, she surpassed every goal they set for her.

We flew back to Phoenix from Salt Lake City – it was much easier for Mom to take a short plane ride than it was to ride in the car for several hours. Once we were back in Phoenix, Mom was given a physical therapist whom she saw several times a week. The goal was to get her walking again without the use of a walker. I was proud of her – she was determined that's for sure.

Mom said that I should pack my things and go back to my life in Seattle, but there was a lot that she still couldn't do for herself; showering, driving. Thankfully, she had good insurance and they sent her a check to buy a new car. It wasn't a lot, but it would get her something safe she could drive around Phoenix in. Dad came down after we got her settled again and we went car shopping. Edward wanted to come with him, but he was starting med school at Columbia, and time wasn't a luxury he had to offer.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. I miss you so much, and I wish you were here."

"I wish I was too, Edward. How's New York? What's it like?"

"It's different from Seattle, that's for sure. I don't know … it's not how I expected it to be. But then again, you're not here, so how could it be?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Take pictures for me, and call me when you get a chance, okay?"

"You know I will, Sunshine. How's your mom?"

"She's okay. Getting better every day, but she still needs someone here to help her."

"I think that's awesome, Sunshine, considering they didn't expect her to live."

"Don't remind me, Edward. I could have lost her. What would I have done then?"

"You would have grieved because you love her, Bella. But once the ache wore off, you would have moved on because that's what she would have wanted."

"How do you know?"

"Because I talked to her about it, Sunshine. You're not the only person in your family that I talk to. I love you – you're a part of my life and by extension, your mom and dad are too."

"God, I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

_I love you too, Bella. _

His words echoed in my ear and made me shiver. How I longed to have him whisper those very words against my sensitive skin. What I wouldn't give to have his arms wrapped around me again. To have his lips press against mine; to watch his eyes dance with mirth when he was excited.

I missed him and it was killing me.

Angela called me back twice that afternoon, but I was so lost in my misery that I let the phone go to voicemail.

"Bella, it's Ange. I'm calling to check in on you. I hope that you're resting. If you need anything, call me. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Hey, Bella. It's me again. I haven't heard from you, so I'm guessing that you're sleeping. If you're feeling better when you wake up, call me and maybe we can watch a movie and have a girls night in or something. Talk to you later. Bye."

Later that evening, I sat in front of the window, unseeing as the rain poured down outside. It's rare that it rains in Phoenix, but it's been known to happen on occasion. It seemed fitting that it was raining the day I'd have my last conversation with Edward.

"Bella, I can't do this anymore …."

Edward's voice was small and broken as it crackled across the line.

"Med school?"

"No. Being away from you. I love school, and I want to be with you. I need you here, Bella."

What happened to Sunshine? Edward always called me Sunshine.

"Edward, my mom just had another surgery. She's in a wheelchair again and until she's up and moving around, I can't leave her here alone, you know that."

"I do know that, Bella. I can't help but feel that you don't really want to come to New York. They'll only hold your intern position for so long, Bella."

"Yeah, about that …."

"What about it?"

"I told them to offer it to someone else. I mean, it seems silly for them to hold onto the position for me when I have no idea when I'll be able to start. Mom starts with her new physical therapist tomorrow and after that, we'll have a better idea, but until then we don't know."

"Bella, I love you, you know that, but I won't ask you to choose me over your mom. I know it's important that you take care of her. I won't stand in the way of that."

"What are you saying, Edward?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should take a break. At least until you have a better idea of what you're doing. But I can't keep doing the long distance thing. I thought I could, but I miss you too fucking much, Bella. I'm going crazy – classes are good and challenging, and I'm always busy but at the end of the day when I come home – I need you – you're my calm, and you're not here. I know that makes you feel guilty and I don't mean for it to make you feel that way."

"No," I interrupted. "I get it, Edward. I need the same thing from you. I wish things could be different, but they are what they are. I'm stuck here and you're there. I can't expect you to put your life on hold because my mom was in an accident and needs me. I would never ask you to do that. If you feel like you want a break, that's fine."

Silence hung between us for a few minutes, before Edward finally spoke again.

"Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Edward."

"I'll call you."

"Okay."

Edward never called.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch, I know, but it will all work out in the end. Thank you for all your reviews, I read and appreciate every one of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 - without these ladies, my commas and characters would be a mess!

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Wallowing in my misery didn't serve any purpose except to make me more miserable. With that knowledge, I vowed to make a concerted effort to accept Angela's invitations when she invited me out, and I'd attempt to have fun and join in whatever conversation was making its way around the table.

I used to know how to do that – go out with my friends and have fun. Granted, I always had him by my side, but there were a few instances where he wasn't with me and I was able to function like a happy-go-lucky, young woman. I was a woman in love, but a woman none-the-less.

I could do that again – I could go out and have fun with my co-workers. He wouldn't be by my side, but I could start dating again and find happiness with someone else. I resolved that I should move on because I was positive that he had.

Monday mornings were always busy at the Tribune, and that morning was no exception. They say that deaths come in threes, and by eleven a.m., I had six obituaries to write for Thursday's publication. That's not saying that more wouldn't come in. I quickly called Angela and apologized for not calling her back, but I promised that I was feeling much better. I asked her to pull up some information for me, and I got down to work at my desk.

I'm not sure where the week went, but by Friday afternoon, I was dragging ass. Angela leaned against the opening to my cubicle and smiled.

"Ben wants to go to Timothy O'Toole's. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, but I need to finish up here, it shouldn't take me more than ten minutes, is that okay?"

"Sure, take your time and I'll meet you down in the lobby."

Timothy O'Toole's was an Irish Pub in an area called Streeterville. It may have been a little out of the way, but if you were in the mood for hot wings and Guinness, it was the place to go. They also had some of the best burgers in the city.

"Hey, Bella!" Ben smiled as Angela and I greeted him and his friend at the hostess stand. "I'm glad you came. Eric isn't here to run you off this time."

"Thank God for that," Angela laughed.

"Bella, this is my friend Jamie. He's a litigator at McLauchlan Law."

"Hi, Jamie, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you too."

The hostess showed us to our table and handed us all our menus. Jamie looked over at me and smiled. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was handsome and seemed polite. It felt like I was being set up, but I decided that didn't matter.

Over dinner we talked about everything from sports to politics, and I learned that Jamie was a lot like me – he loved to read.

"So, Bella … you work at the paper with Ben. Do you write reviews on books?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I wish. I'd love to write book reviews someday. I hope to work my way up the ladder and do something that I love, but for right now – I write obituaries."

"Wow … that's quite a difference compared to Literature."

"Yeah, but it's okay. It pays the bills – for now."

We laughed and talked for a couple more hours until Angela and I both started to sputter out. At least Ange was the one who started yawning first.

"Are we boring you ladies?" Jamie asked with a laugh.

"Oh, no," Angela said with a smile, "It's been a long week, and as much as I needed the night out, I think I need to get some rest too."

"Me too," I yawned.

"Ben, my friend, I think we should escort these lovely ladies out before they fall asleep on us."

"I think you're right, Jamie."

Ben offered Ange his arm, and she took it without question. Jamie looked over at me and smiled softly, and I wondered if he wanted to do the same. He held my chair for me as I stood up, after I gathered my sweater and purse, he offered me his arm. We followed Angela and Ben out of the pub and into the cool night air.

"Bella, I'd really like to take you to dinner. I had a great time tonight, and I'd like to see you again."

I almost didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected him to say that at all.

"Umm, that would be nice. I'd like that." I smiled shyly.

Jamie handed me his phone and I typed my number into his contacts while he did the same in my phone.

"Hey guys," Ben hollered. "Angela and I are going to the Lincoln Park Zoo tomorrow … do you guys want to tag along?"

Jamie looked over at me before replying.

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow, so I'm game."

"Please, Bella …." Angela begged. "It'll be fun!"

"I know, but I have to work for a little while in the morning."

"I thought the obituaries only run once a week?" Ben asked.

"They do, but my editor asked me to work on something for him. He was supposed to email it to me this evening and he needs it back by tomorrow afternoon."

"We're going in the afternoon, so that leaves you plenty of time to get your work done in the morning and go to the Zoo with us in the afternoon." Angela offered.

"Okay, sure … sounds like fun."

"Cool!" Angela squealed.

"Can I give you a lift to the Zoo?" Jamie asked quietly, while Ben hailed Ange and me a cab.

"Sure. When I finish work tomorrow, I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

Once I was home in the safety of my apartment, I smiled thinking about what the next day would bring.

**A/N: So ... everyone seems to think that Edward was pretty selfish in breaking things off with Bella - and maybe he was, but Bella had the heart enough to let him go. What's that saying? If you love it let it go, if it never comes back it was never yours to begin with? Renee is okay, but it was a long and rocky road to get her there, and Bella? Well, let's just say she's working on it ;)**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews - I appreciate them more than you know. To the "guest" who felt they needed to hide behind a nasty review and even nastier words ... kick rocks.**

**See y'all tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – these ladies make my commas and characters tolerable.

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi," I said, as I greeted Jamie at the door. "I guess you found it okay?"

"Yeah, it was no problem. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab a sweater."

An afternoon at the Zoo was exactly what I needed after working all morning on a project for my editor. As it turned out, he was going to be a guest speaker at a writing forum and he was compiling several different articles for examples. Even though it was a fictional obituary, it took quite a bit of thought.

It was a good thing that I had to work, because I needed the diversion. My mind was working a mile a minute ever since I had gotten home the night before. I knew I was overthinking my afternoon Zoo date with Jamie, but I couldn't help it. I was nervous and worried about what the afternoon would bring. I didn't want there to be too much pressure in case I couldn't measure up to what Jamie needed.

After the Zoo, I invited Jamie back to my apartment and we ordered pizza and drank some wine while we flipped through the channels on TV. We chatted quietly, asking questions back and forth. I tried to keep Jamie's line of questioning away from anything regarding where I was from, where I went to college and previous relationships.

I'd only had one prior relationship, and it was everything. As much as I tried not to think about it, I couldn't stop myself and there was nothing that could change the way how I felt about it. I was angry with myself because I'd thrown it all away.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I asked where you grew up."

"Oh, God, Jamie. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something I needed for work tomorrow."

"That's okay. So … did you grow up in Chicago?"

"Uhh, no, not exactly."

"Not exactly? I didn't think you had, you don't sound like you're from here."

"I'm not. I grew up in a little town in the Pacific Northwest."

Maybe if I tried vague it would satisfy him.

"The Pacific Northwest? That's a pretty broad spectrum there, babe."

Or … maybe not.

"I grew up in Forks, a small town about four hours from Seattle."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jamie laughed.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it, that's all."

I hoped that my honesty would steer him away from his line of questioning, but unfortunately, it wasn't that simple.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Bella, but could you at least tell me why? Did something bad happen to you there?"

"No," I whispered shaking my head. "It's nothing like that. I lived there with my dad. He was great – he still is, and he's still … there."

"And your mom?"

"My mom lives in Phoenix with her husband. I moved here from Phoenix."

"Did you go to college there?"

"No, and I really don't want to talk about it, Jamie. I went through a lot right after I graduated college. I've spent the last four years in Phoenix with my mom, and I'm finally taking the opportunity to do what I originally planned. I don't mean to be a bitch about it, but when I say I don't want to talk about it, I mean it."

Jamie's mouth gaped as I spoke to him. I hated that I had to be so harsh, but I needed to get my point across or I had a feeling that he'd keep pushing me. I wasn't in the mood to be pushed. When I finished, I walked over to the window and looked at the skyscrapers in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jamie sputtered. "I didn't mean to upset you. I like you. I think you're beautiful and funny. You're smart and caring. I want to get to know you a little better is all. If you're not ready to tell me, I won't push anymore, but I hope that you'll be honest with me once you feel you can trust me."

"This has nothing to do with trust, Jamie. I've known Angela since I moved here, and she's the closest friend I have in Chicago, but this is shit that I haven't even talked to her about. I've known her for eight months – eight! What makes you think that I want to share this shit with you after two days?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was wrong, okay? I didn't mean to pry, Bella, but I think I'm going to head out. Thanks for a nice afternoon – I wish I could say the same for the evening."

I didn't say anything in return, and Jamie didn't offer anything more. I heard him move toward the door and quietly let himself out. When I was sure he was gone, I sunk to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. I gave in to the tears I couldn't stop.

The next morning, I debated on calling in sick or taking the morning off at the very least. But when I called my editor, he said he had an important obit for me to write, and he wanted me in his office ASAP.

I went through the motions of getting ready for the day, and when I knocked on the door to my editors office, nothing could prepare me for task I was about to undertake.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun ….**

**HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. =) I appreciate the love this little story is getting.**

**See y'all tomorrow! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader, EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess.

* * *

**A/N: M is for lemony goodness =)**

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Swan, I need you to write the best obituary you've ever written. It's important to me because this guy was a friend of my family's. I need your word that you'll treat his family's requests with the utmost care."

"Of course, Sir."

"I know it'll be good, Swan."

He handed me a sheet of paper with the basic information provided to him by the mortuary. They usually wrote their own and submitted it, but because we ran a section dedicated to obits every Thursday, the Tribune researches and writes a more detailed obituary when requested. Nothing could have prepared me for the name at the top of the paper.

_Edward A. Cullen_

Edward?

_My_ Edward?

I felt the room shimmer and start to spin around me, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in my Editor's office with my head between my knees.

"Swan? Is everything all right? How are you feeling?"

"I got a little dizzy. I'm not feeling so good."

"I kind of figured with you passing out and all. I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. If you can work from home, that's fine with me, but I need this obit done by Wednesday at five p.m. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Will you be okay to get your things? I'll call a cab for you."

"Sure … and thank you, Sir."

I stood shakily and left his office. With the sheet of paper I'd been given still clenched in my hand, I made my way back to my cubicle.

"Bella? You don't look good. What's wrong?" Angela asked from over the top of the cubicle.

"Umm … I just got some bad news, and I have this important obit to work on. I'm not feeling well either, which isn't helping."

"Okay, is there anything I can do?"

"Nah. I'm going to head home and I'll work from there. I need you to pull up some research though."

"Sure, tell me what I need to look up and I'll email it to you later this afternoon, okay?"

"Thanks, Ange."

"No worries. You feel better, okay? Are you sure you want to head home by yourself? I can go with you since we're in the same building."

"No, I'm taking a cab. I'll be all right."

"Okay, but you call me if you need anything."

I quickly wrote down what I needed her to look up and I grabbed my things and left my cubicle.

Edward A. Cullen.

It couldn't be.

As the cab wound its way through the streets of Chicago, I looked over the paper in my hand.

Dr. Edward A. Cullen. Born June 20th, passed away on April 6th. Dr. Cullen was a Chicago native who received his Bachelor's degree at the University of Washington, and his Doctorate at Columbia. There was nothing about his residency or his internship but it did mention that he was married. Survived by his wife Charlotte and their three children. He was a family man who spent every spare moment watching the Cubs. He had a passion for baseball and classical music. On and on it went. At one point, I realized that I could no longer see the words.

"Miss … Miss? We're at the address you gave me."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, wiping away my tears. I pulled out some cash and quickly paid the driver.

Inside the safety of my apartment, I locked the door behind me and immediately went to my bedroom. Opening my closet door, I pulled out a box that I hadn't dared peek into since I packed it up after the last time I spoke to Edward.

Flooded by the memories of its contents, I crumbled on the floor beside the box, holding my favorite picture of the two of us to my chest. I couldn't describe the ache I felt inside. He was gone from this world and I'd never again see his handsome face or hear his velvet voice. What hurt the most was the fact that in the last four years, he'd gone on and lived life without me. He'd gotten married and had children. A woman named Charlotte had the life that I wanted so desperately with him.

After that awful phone call, it was the hope of seeing him again when I was in a better place that kept me going. It was naïve of me to think that Edward would wait for me until I got my shit together, but it didn't stop me from doing it.

"Oh, Edward," I sobbed, as I pulled one of his shirts from the box.

It was his favorite shirt and as I held it to my nose, I realized that it faintly smelled like him. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of him as images of him slipping it over my head flashed behind my eyes.

"_Fuck, I love it when you wear my shirts, Sunshine."_

"_Yeah?" I asked with a grin._

"_Yeah," he smiled. "I love you in my shirts and nothing else."_

We'd spent several hours making love that afternoon. It was a typical rainy day in Seattle, and there was no better way to spend my time than wrapped up in Edward's arms. I was curled up on a blanket on the couch when he came home from his classes. Tickling, teasing fingers morphed into soft caresses, and nipping kisses turned sweet and full of adoration. I sighed with relief when he filled me. I wasn't complete until he was inside me. Edward moved above me, his mossy green eyes focused on my face as he slipped slowly from my body only to push back in languidly.

"_I love you, Sunshine," he whispered._

_His breath was warm in my ear and made me shiver, although I was far from cold._

"_I love you too, Edward."_

_He thrust in deep and stilled above me, squeezing his eyes shut before looking at me once again._

"_What is it, baby?" I asked, concerned with his abrupt change._

"_You're everything to me, Isabella. You know that right? You're it for me. I don't know how I know, I just do. I feel incomplete when I'm not with you – like I can't breathe. I need you, Sunshine. I want you in my life. You're my best friend and someday I want to make you my wife. Tell me you want that too … please."_

"_I know, Edward," I sobbed. "I know because I want it too. I want you and me forever, because I love you so much, Edward. I want nothing more than for you to love me, so please, Edward, please … love me."_

"_Shhh," he crooned. "I do love you, Sunshine. So very much."_

* * *

**A/N: I have to say – I thought y'all would think that Bella was being overly bitchy to Jamie. Glad to see that I was wrong. So … you're getting two in one day because I felt bad about the cliffie and because I think y'all needed a little bit of Edward ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the heart fail – take a deep breath and trust me. That's all I ask, okay?**

**To clarify some things – Bella got some devastating news that shook her to the core, so she's not thinking clearly. We know what makes sense and what doesn't – like 3 kids in 4 years. Don't over think it, but these little things (like no birth year) are all pieces of the bigger puzzle. ;)**

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Bella?"

"Bella, it's Angela."

I was curled up in a ball beneath the covers on my bed. I could barely function – I couldn't live in a world where Edward didn't exist. I was okay knowing that he was alive and happy, living life without me, but knowing that he was gone broke my heart all over again.

"Bella?"

"In here," I murmured.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I flung the comforter back from my face and looked at my pseudo friend with teary eyes.

"You've been crying, sweetie. What's wrong?" Angela frowned.

"Oh, Ange. It's a long story." I sniffled.

"I've got nothin' but time," she said sadly, handing me a box of tissue.

Angela looked down at the frame on the bed and carefully picked it up.

"Who is he?"

"Edward Cullen."

Angela gasped.

"The same one you had me pull info on?"

I nodded.

"Oh my God! Bella! Why didn't you say anything before? I would have come home with you. Sweetie, I am so sorry."

"I love him, Ange, and it hurts."

"Oh, sweetie … I know it does, and it will keep hurting, but every day, it will get a little bit easier and it will hurt a little less."

"Really?"

"Really. Now will you tell me about this Edward Cullen?"

I sat up in bed and pulled the covers up over my lap. I was still clinging to Edward's shirt as if it would give me the strength to tell Angela my story.

"I met Edward my sophomore year of college. He was in my Modern Literature class and sat in the row in front of me. We were assigned to work on a project together and met after class at the library one day. Well, one thing led to another and we ended up getting kicked out of the library because it was so late. We clicked and it was like we couldn't get enough of each other. We tried to pace ourselves, but it didn't work. He'd bring me coffee every morning to my first class, and I'd make him dinner when he didn't have a late class.

"We became inseparable. We were each other's worlds and eventually moved in together. My dad hated it and my mom was so excited for us. Dad wanted me to finish college, get a job, get married and then move in with Edward, but it made sense because we were always at each other's apartments anyway."

"How did Edward's parents feel about it?"

"They were so supportive. I loved them like another set of parents. Edward was an only child, and they treated me like the daughter they never had. If there was anything I needed, all I had to do was call them."

"When was the last time you talked to them?"

"About three years ago, I guess. Anyway, Edward applied to Columbia for Med school and he was accepted. So we made plans to move to New York after graduation. I applied for an internship at the New York Times, and they offered me the position. We were so excited because everything was falling into place. Our relationship was solid and we had every reason to look to the future. Until graduation day.

"I'll never forget that day. Edward and I were so happy. My dad was finally beginning to accept the fact that we were together, and my mom was driving to Seattle from Phoenix for graduation. As soon as I walked into the stadium, I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach and it laid there like a ton of bricks.

"After the ceremony, I went with Edward to find my dad. He was standing near the main entrance to the stadium talking to several police deputies. They said that there was an accident. My mom was hit by an eighteen wheeler somewhere near Salt Lake City. My mom's car was pinned between the center divider and the tractor trailer. She was airlifted to the trauma center at the University of Utah Hospital.

"Dad and I pushed our way through the crowds of people, but it was taking both Dad and Edward to hold me up. I was numb. The plan was to stop by our apartment to pack a bag and then Dad and I were going to drive to Salt Lake City. Edward was so worried, and he wanted to come with us, but his entire family was there – all his relatives from Chicago and he hadn't seen them in years. I couldn't take him away from that no matter how much I needed him. He promised that he'd come to Salt Lake as soon as his relatives left. We said goodbye and I barely remember it. I don't remember stopping at our apartment, and I vaguely remember stopping at a hotel in Oregon for a few hours. I couldn't sleep and I was sick with worry. I had no idea if my mom was even still alive at that point."

I sniffled and reached over to my bedside table for a bottle of water. I took a long drink and squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to compose myself.

"When we finally got to Salt Lake City, my mom was in surgery – her second surgery since she arrived at the trauma center. The doctors didn't expect her to live, and warned us that the first forty-eight hours were the most critical – if she lived that long. But my mom is strong, and she fought. She stayed in a medically induced coma for almost three weeks. They said it would be best to keep her comatose so that her body could heal. She looked so small and broken lying in that hospital bed, Ange. It was awful to see her that way.

"Both of her legs were broken as well as her pelvis and right hip. She had several broken ribs, which punctured her lungs, a broken arm, and severe whiplash. There were bruises and wounds all over her body. The truck that hit her caught on fire, but thankfully she wasn't badly burned. The doctors described it as a really bad sunburn. So they set her legs and put them in casts and replaced her hip joint. They put a cast on her arm, and stabilized the bleeding from her punctured lungs. Her neck was messed up but not broken, so they put her in a neck brace. When the doctors realized how hard she was fighting to stay on this earth, they pulled me aside and told me that she was going to need help. I listened to every word they said before I started to make plans to go back to Phoenix to take care of her. Then I called my dad to tell him what I was planning to do, and finally I called Edward. That was the hardest phone call I ever had to make."

* * *

**A/N: I know … this explains what happened to Renee, but no mention of Edward. It's coming, just trust me, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess.

* * *

**A/N: I love reading the theories and quite a few of you hit the nail on the head!**

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"What happened when you moved to Phoenix?"

"Well, we flew from Salt Lake City to Phoenix because it was easier for my mom to fly than it would have been to sit in a car for several hours. She still had braces on her legs, and her arm was still in a sling. She spent almost four months at the University of Utah.

"Edward wanted to come with us to Phoenix to help us get settled, but by the time she was released from the hospital, his classes had started at Columbia. He couldn't miss class, so he couldn't come and he hated every minute of it. He was a saint while my mom was in the hospital. He came down a couple times and stayed with me in between packing up our apartment and getting ready to leave for New York."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The last time I saw him? The last time I saw him was the last time he came to visit us in Salt Lake. He left for New York shortly after that. It killed me to watch him walk away, but I couldn't keep him there. He would have stayed if I asked him to – there was no doubt in my mind about that."

"So you moved back to Phoenix?"

"Yeah. Dad managed to keep up the rent on the small house that mom lived in. It was a little two bedroom bungalow. It was in an older neighborhood, but it was clean and safe, and that's all that mattered. Thankfully, it was also easy for my mom to get around in. She used a wheelchair from time to time – especially if her legs were bothering her. My mom needed my help because there were a lot of things that she couldn't do by herself. Her arm didn't heal correctly, so they had to re-break it and reset it. It didn't help that she's right handed, and has no skills what-so-ever when it comes to using her left hand. Mom couldn't drive, and she needed to get back and forth to doctor's appointments and physical therapy. The insurance company eventually got a PT to come to the house which was a big help, but they weren't a 24/7 nurse. I cooked, cleaned, did all the shopping – everything. I didn't care as long as my mom was there with me, living and breathing."

"You were very fortunate."

"I was. The only bad thing was that caring for my mom began to take its toll on my relationship with Edward. I promised him that when my mom got better and could do more for herself that I would move to New York like we originally planned and live with him. Time passed quicker than I realized and before I knew it, I had been in Phoenix for almost two years. That was right around the time that my mom met Phil. She was recovering from yet another corrective surgery, and he was her in-home Physical Therapist, and they ended up dating and fell completely in love with each other.

"Edward and I spent more time arguing than talking to each other, and one day he said he was over it. He was tired of arguing and being so far away from each other. That's when I realized that my situation was taking its toll on both of us. Edward sounded so broken when he called me that afternoon to tell me that he couldn't do it anymore. I thought he meant med school, but he didn't – he meant that he couldn't do the long distance thing anymore. He missed me and he wanted me there with him. That unfortunately, wasn't something that I could give him. My mom needed me more than he did. But never once did Edward ever ask me to choose between him and my mom. I loved him all the more for that. It hurt to say goodbye to him that day, but I knew in my heart that it was best to let him go. Edward needed to focus on school and doing well in his classes. He didn't need to worry over me and a situation neither one of us had any control over."

"So that's it? You guys just broke up?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Edward said he'd call me, but he never did. He never looked back."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost two years ago."

"Wow. Bella … I have … no words for everything that you've been through. You nearly lost your mom and then you did lose your boyfriend. You're as strong as your mom is because you're here and you're trying to make a life for yourself. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Bella … are you positive that this obit you have to write is for your Edward?"

"I think so," I sniffled. "Edward's birthday is June 20th, and his middle initial is A."

"Your editor didn't give you any more information?"

"No."

"Really? The year of his birth isn't listed?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, he's an extremely private guy. I found records for a Cullen Family Medical Practice, but it only lists E.A. Cullen, and C.A. Cullen. Both of them graduates of University of Washington and Columbia. Nothing that you didn't already know. I found real estate records for both the names I already mentioned, along with another E. A. Cullen and C. E. Cullen. What is it with this family and their identical initials?"

"I don't know. Edward's dad's name is Carlisle and his mom's name is Esme, so that would explain two sets of initials along with the one we already know belongs to Edward."

"Do you have any contact information for Carlisle and Esme?"

"No. I mean, I have their old number from when they lived in Evanston when we were in college, but they've moved since then, and I didn't keep in touch with them after Edward and I broke up."

"Bella, I think you need to try and find a way to contact his parents."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for today because I will be busy this evening, but I'll see y'all tomorrow for *maybe* two more. =)**

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess.

**A/N: Again … some of you have hit the nail on the head. =) I'll see you at the bottom**

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"You think I should call his parents? And tell them what? That I still love their son, and miss him every day? Don't you think they feel the same way?"

"No, Bella, but don't you think it would be a start? You can find out the truth, and if it's true, maybe you can get some closure. Maybe they have words to offer you that Edward never could."

"Maybe. But Ange, his parents were always so good to me. Wouldn't it be weird if I called them out of the blue? The last thing they need is an awkward, heavy conversation right now."

An hour later, Angela convinced me to pull out my address book and call Carlisle and Esme at the last number that I had for them. She stayed with me the entire time, holding my shaky hand while I held the receiver to my ear.

"_We're sorry, but the number that you are trying to reach in no longer in service. If you feel you have received this message in error, please hang up and try your call again."_

"Nothing – it's disconnected," I said sadly, ending the call.

"Okay, well, that means that we'll have to dig a little deeper."

I followed Angela out of my room and we plopped down on the couch in my living room, after Angela grabbed her laptop bag from where she'd left it by the door. She lifted it out, plugged it in, and powered it on.

Several hours and several tries later, we still had nothing to go on. We'd done searches on both Carlisle and Esme, and while we came up with a few articles on events that they'd attended for charity in the city, we couldn't find a phone listing or address for them. We found an address for the Cullen Foundation, but I knew that would be a dead end.

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe you should send them a letter anyway. So what if they get it after the memorial services, it will give them the option to call you."

"I guess, but at this point, it seems like it's too late anyway."

"Oh, sweetie."

My tears were hot on my cheeks as they coursed down my face. I didn't want any of this to be true – it couldn't be – but unfortunately, it was right there in black and white.

Angela gasped.

"What?" I sniffled, wondering what it was that made her face light up.

"Bella … you can go to the funeral services. They're open to the public."

"What?"

"Didn't you read all the way to the bottom of this paper? The services are going to be held Friday morning at Fourth Presbyterian Church, and it says all are welcome to attend."

"Ange! I couldn't go – I'd have to face his family. Carlisle and Esme are one thing, but to see his wife and kids … I don't think I could handle that."

"Bella, sweetie, the only other option you have is to ask your editor if he knows any more than what he's given you, and in doing that, you'll have to admit that you know Edward, and you may have to give up how you know him. You don't want to rehash all that again do you?"

"No, not really, and especially not to my editor."

"Then what other choice do you have?"

"Will you … will you come with me? I can't go alone." I sobbed.

"Absolutely. That's what I'm here for, Bella."

Angela stayed and helped me with a rough draft of the obit I was supposed to be writing. I needed her objectivity because the ache in my heart and the tears that swam in my eyes didn't allow me any.

_Edward A. Cullen_

_Edward Cullen passed away last week. A prominent and beloved physician in the Chicago area, Cullen was a family man, practicing medicine in a practice started by his grandfather in 1947 when he returned from the war. Cullen achieved more in his short existence than most people do in an entire lifetime. A graduate of the University of Washington, and Columbia University where he attended medical school, Cullen was passionate about people and life in general. A quiet romantic at heart, but very private by nature, Cullen sought to find the sunshine in the clouds. He believed that life was a woven tapestry of events that culminate in an exquisite, sublime plan*. Cullen may have been taken from us too quickly, but the memory of his smile, will warm our hearts forever. Services will be held at Fourth Presbyterian Church on Friday morning at ten o'clock. Everyone is welcome to attend. In lieu of flowers, the family requests that donations be made to the Cullen Foundation, a charity dedicated to the research of children's cancer._

"What do you think?" I asked as I looked up from my own laptop.

"I think it's beautiful, Bella. If you wanted to show the world that you still love him, I think that's a start."

"Is it too much?"

"No, I think it's just right."

I sat and stared at the words on my screen long after Angela had gone. Sending the document to my editor meant that it was done. I wanted to hold on to a little bit of Edward for a little while longer.

Finally, when I felt like I could let go, I pressed a kiss to the tips of my fingers and touched my fingers to the screen of my laptop and hit send.

* * *

**A/N: I know … those of you who haven't worked out what's going on – just hang on … have a little faith in me ;) Chapter Ten is coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess.

* * *

**A/N: This is what y'all have been waiting for ;) Read on =)**

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

My week seemed to crawl by. I was dreading Friday even though Angela promised to go with me. Instead of meeting Ben and Jamie for dinner on Wednesday night, Angela and I went shopping. I didn't have anything suitable for wearing to a funeral. Most of my clothes were jeans or the boring slacks and blouses I wore to work.

Satisfied when I found a cute, feminine, yet appropriate black dress, Angela and I made our way back to our apartment building.

"Maybe I shouldn't go …." I mused aloud for the thousandth time.

"Bella, you have to go. You deserve the closure and so does Edward. I've always believed that those who have left us look down on us as we remember them. He'll know you're there, Bella, and if he's anywhere as wonderful as you've made him out to be, he'll be happy that you are."

Angela's words soothed my soul. She was right. No matter how badly Edward and I left things, he would have been happy to know that I attended his memorial service.

Friday morning, I straightened my dress nervously as I slipped into my shoes. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gently ran my fingers across the pendant that hung from my neck. Edward had given it to me for graduation. It was an infinity symbol with a large diamond at the bottom. He said it was a symbol of his unending love for me. I cried as he fastened it around my neck. I took it off after arriving in Phoenix because I didn't want it to get damaged or lost, and after we broke up, I hadn't given it anymore thought.

If Edward truly was looking down on us at his memorial service, I at least wanted to look nice for him. One of Edward's favorite things about me was my long, chestnut hair. When I started caring for my mom, I wore it up because it was in the way. I thought about cutting it off, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ran my fingers through my long tresses and arranged it to cascade over both of my shoulders. Satisfied that I looked presentable, I picked up my handbag and wrap, and went to meet Angela in the lobby.

"You look nice," Angela smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, because we're late."

When we arrived at the church, it was brimming with people. I looked around for Carlisle and Esme but couldn't pick them out in the crowd. An usher came by and asked us to find a seat, so we sat in the back, in the middle of the pew. Angela was right, we arrived slightly later than I'd wanted to and the ushers were completely out of programs when we arrived. From the looks of it, no one around us had them either. Maybe they weren't expecting a full house.

The preacher stepped up to the pulpit and asked the audience to rise as the family entered the sanctuary and took their seats. I watched intently as people who I recognized as Edward's cousins walked down the aisle, followed by his aunts and uncles. Then Carlisle and Esme entered and they looked as well as I'd ever seen them. Grief was apparent in their expressions, but it wasn't overwhelming. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next – Edward's grandmother entered the sanctuary with her favorite copper haired grandson at her side. Edward. Relief washed over me like summer rain. He was as handsome as I'd ever seen, and I wept at how very wrong I'd been.

Angela took my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Is that him?" She whispered.

There were no words. All I could do was nod.

I watched Edward gratefully as he took his seat next to his father in the front pew. The preacher asked for us to pray briefly and then directed us to sit. I didn't hear anything the preacher had to say – my sole focus was on Edward. I looked around for anyone who looked like a wife, and noticed that there was an absence of little copper haired children.

When Edward stood and approached the pulpit to give his eulogy, my breath left my body. I didn't consciously inhale again until he finished. He was here. He was alive and well. I could go back to my banal existence now that I knew he was okay. I wondered for a moment how I could ever think otherwise.

The services were very nice, with moving readings and a slide show that made the congregation laugh and weep. At the end, everyone was asked to gather in the courtyard to allow the family to make their way around to thank everyone for attending.

"Do you want to stay?" Angela asked quietly.

"Yes. Now that I'm here – and he's here. I want him to know that I came – for him."

"Good. Maybe you two can get together and talk sometime."

"Maybe."

We stepped outside into the sunshine and waited for everyone to exit the sanctuary. Angela and I were chatting quietly when I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Bella! Angela! I didn't know you two would be here," Jamie smiled as he greeted us.

"Jamie! Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here either."

"Oh, yeah, I've known the Cullen's for years. Edward and I went to grade school together. How do you know the Cullen's?"

"Bella?"

I looked away from Jamie and right into my favorite mossy green eyes.

"Edward … hi."

"How did you …" Edward started.

"You guys know each other?" Jamie asked.

My eyes widened as I look at Edward.

"Yeah. Bella and I are … were close."

"Ah. I see. Well Eddo, I have to take care of something at the office, but I will see you at the house in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, man. Thanks for coming."

"Yep. Ladies." Jamie nodded.

"I think I'm gonna get going too," Angela said softly.

"I'm Bella's friend Angela, by the way." She said offering her hand to Edward. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Angela. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome." Angela smiled.

And then it was just me and Edward.

"I wrote the obituary," I murmured softly. "That's how I knew."

"The one in the _Tribune_?"

I nodded.

"It was very nice. Well written."

"Thank you."

"Look, Bella. I'd like to talk some more, but I have … commitments. I have a few things to take care of this afternoon, but I'd like it if we could talk … later."

"Sure. No, I understand. You need to be with your family today. Please give my love to your mom and dad … and your grandma too. I wish I could have seen them under better circumstances, but things don't always work out that way."

"No, they certainly don't."

* * *

**A/N: Or maybe they do! Are y'all breathing a sigh of relief? High fives to everyone to guessed that it was Edward's Grandfather who passed away. I had a big grin on my face every time I saw a review that guessed it was his Grandfather. =) Smart Cookies you are ;)**

**There are two chapters left and they will post tomorrow! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess.

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Exchanging numbers with Edward was awkward at best, but at least it was a start. He wanted to talk, and I wanted to listen. I wish that we could have taken the time to talk right then and there, but I understood that he had people he needed to see. He had stepped into his role as the dutiful grandson, and he played it flawlessly.

Edward encouraged me to say hi to his parents, promising me that they'd love to see me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose … I know none of you were expecting me to be here today."

"I'm positive. Don't worry about imposing because you're not. I'm glad you came, and they will be too."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to your guests."

"We'll talk soon, okay?"

I nodded.

"Oh, and Bella? You look beautiful."

It had been a long time since someone had made me blush, but if anyone was capable, that someone would be Edward. I stepped away from him and caught Carlisle's eye. He smiled widely as I approached him and he welcomed me with open arms.

"Well, as I live and breathe. Bella, it's so good to see you, sweetheart. I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"Hi, Carlisle," I whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm as well as can be expected, thank you for asking. You know, Bella, Esme is going to be delighted to see you. We've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too." I sniffled.

Before I could say another word, I was pulled into another set of arms that I recognized as Esme's. She smelled like vanilla and lilacs – exactly the same as the last time I'd seen her.

"Bella, sweetheart. Oh honey, you look beautiful. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Esme. I'm so sorry that I never called."

"No, honey. Calling works two ways and we never called you either, and we should have. How's your mom?"

"She's good. She got married nine months ago, so she's doing well."

"Married?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "She married her physical therapist. His name is Phil. He's a nice guy and he's good to her."

"That's good, sweetheart. I'm glad she found someone. How about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Oh, no. I've only been in Chicago for about eight months. I'm still figuring my way around."

"Well, we should get together – go shopping and have lunch. I do hope you'll come to the house this afternoon. We're having a little cocktail party in Ed's memory this afternoon. I'd love it if you'd come."

"Oh, umm … I don't know, Esme."

"You should come, Bella."

I looked to see Edward standing behind us.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you before, but the thought hadn't crossed my mind. In fact, if you'd like to come, I can give you a ride."

Somehow, they talked me into it, and I agreed to join them for cocktails, however, I had no intention of drinking. I was nervous at the prospect of finally getting to talk to Edward face to face, only I hadn't expected it to happen this soon.

I excused myself to allow Carlisle, Esme, and Edward time with their guests, and I found a bench where I could sit down. The morning had been a little overwhelming and I was glad to have a moment to take a deep breath. I pulled out my phone and checked my emails to see if I had missed anything important from my editor.

"Swan!"

Speak of the devil.

"Sir."

"What brings you here?"

"I umm … I know the Cullen's."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be here. How long have you known them?"

"About five years, I guess."

"Hmm. How long did you date Edward?"

Wow. I wasn't expecting that one. I took a deep breath and blew it out sharply.

"Five years."

"I thought Esme was crazy when she called me and specifically asked for you to write the obit. I knew there was more to the story, but she wouldn't budge. She wouldn't allow me to include Ed's birth year. Maybe she knew that you'd assume it was Edward. Hell, I don't know."

"Esme asked for me?"

"She sure did, kid. Well, I gotta get back to the office. The paper never sleeps you know."

I nodded and watched as he walked away.

I wondered how Esme knew to find me, and even more, I wondered how she knew that I'd show up today. In the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter, because she found me and I'm here. I could only shake my head in disbelief.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice came from across the courtyard. "I have to grab a few things and then we can be on our way, okay?"

"All right."

We walked to his car in awkward silence, and he opened the door for me – just like he'd always done. Edward was ever the gentleman.

I stared out the window as we made our way out of the heart of the city and into the suburbs.

"How long have you been in Chicago?" Edward asked softly.

"Since last September."

"All this time and you've been that close? I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you, Sunshine."

"Don't say that, Edward."

"Don't say what? That I've missed you?"

"No. Don't call me Sunshine. It … it hurts too much. Don't you have a wife or a girlfriend you can give sweet, silly names to?"

Edward looked over at me, flabbergasted.

"No, Bella, I don't. I've only been back in Chicago for a few months. I came back when my grandfather got really sick. I took a leave of absence for a semester. Eventually, I'll go back to New York and finish school. I'm hoping I can do my internship at North Western, and when I'm finished, I'll take my grandfather's place at our family's practice – working alongside my dad.

"Bella, I hated everything about that conversation that day. I never meant it to hurt you – I wanted to call you back and tell you that I didn't mean any of it, but I couldn't. I was hurting. I missed you – you were my entire world, and when you weren't there with me – I was miserable. I forced myself to get up every day to go to class. I wanted so badly to beg you to come back to me, but I knew that I had no right to ask you to. Your mom needed you more than I did. So I decided I had to let you go. If I talked to you, it only made missing you a hundred times worse. I missed your voice, I missed everything about you. I could have changed schools – I should have changed schools. I should have gone to Arizona and helped you with your mom – you shouldn't have been left alone to care for her."

"Edward, she wasn't your responsibility. She was mine. Please don't feel guilty because she was my burden to bear, not yours. You did what you had to do and I don't blame you for that. I'm so proud of you for following your dreams, Edward. Don't discount that, okay? I won't lie and say that your phone call didn't hurt me that day – it did. I missed you too, Edward, and I would have much rather been in New York with you than taking care of my mom who couldn't care for herself. I accepted my situation for what it was – life is never easy, and I couldn't leave her. I always felt bad because I didn't want you to feel that I was choosing her over you – that was the last thing I wanted."

"I know that, Bella. I don't blame you either. I want you to know that phone call was the biggest mistake I ever made, because I love you, Isabella Swan. I miss you and I love you and …."

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* and ….**


	12. Chapter 12

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817 as well as my pre-reader EdwardsMyObsession1971 – without these ladies my commas and characters would be a mess!

* * *

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Edward, please don't say that unless you mean it." I sniffled.

"I mean every word of it, Sunshine. I know I have a lot of making up to do, but I hope that you'll allow me to try."

We pulled up in front of a large, stately home. It was beautiful - brick with wide, white pillars.

"This is my grandparent's house. Well, my grandma's house now, I guess."

"I'm sorry about your grandpa, Edward. I know he meant a lot to you."

"He liked you a lot. He said I was a fool for making that phone call."

"Edward, stop. What's done is done. You can't take it back and there is no point in dwelling on it. We can only go forward from here, okay?"

He nodded and got out of the car. I waited for him to come around to my side and open the door for me. He offered his arm, and led me into the house. I don't know how they managed it, but everyone seemed to have arrived before us. Maybe Edward drove slower or took a different route, but everyone already had a drink in hand, and Carlisle stood in the front of the room, making a toast to his father. He smiled when he saw us step into the room. Edward stayed close with his hand on the small of my back. Esme offered us a drink, and I gave her a knowing look – letting her know that I was onto her. When she didn't come back after a few minutes, I found my way into the kitchen to see if I could help.

Esme was busy setting out appetizer trays when I entered the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"Oh, heavens no, Bella. You're our guest. Oh your drink! I don't know where my mind is today."

She plucked two glasses from the opposite counter and began mixing.

"Could you be a dear and take Edward his drink as well?"

"Sure, Esme. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"No, sweetheart. Go find my son. I'm sure he's missing you already."

"Esme …."

"I know, Bella. I saw John talking to you. I'm sure he unloaded all my dirty secrets, but I won't apologize. My son loves you, and I know that you love him. You two belong together – you always have. You just needed a little push, and I'm not above helping fate along."

I set the glasses on the counter next to me and crossed the room to face the woman who was like a mother to me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a firm hug.

"Thank you, Esme. For everything."

"Oh, honey. I didn't do anything. I only got you two in the same place at the same time – what happens after that is up to the two of you."

"What's up to the two of us?" Edward asked with a smile from the doorway.

"You'll figure it out," Esme grinned, picking up a tray of food and making her way out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Bella. She's been a little off all week. I think the stress is finally getting to her."

I giggled and handed him his drink.

_Three months later …._

"Do you ever miss our apartment in Seattle?" Edward asked.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded against his chest.

We were lying in bed, enjoying a lazy Sunday together. Moments like this were rare with Edward's crazy schedule, but I didn't care because we were together. My job, was just as demanding. I'd graduated from writing obituaries, and I was now writing engagement and wedding announcements – for the _New York Times_.

I wiggled my left ring finger so that the light caught my ring. That wouldn't have happened in Seattle, but I was glad that it was happening here and now. Edward and I had been together ever since the day of his grandfather's memorial. Every day, he kept his promise to make things up to me. I was elated when he proposed to me the night before. We were having lemon drop martinis in midtown, while we waited for our dinner reservations. Edward's proposal wasn't over the top, but it was heartfelt and sincere and that's all that mattered. I knew that Edward – like his grandfather was a hopeless romantic and I'd never lack romance in my life.

"What do you miss about it?" Edward asked huskily.

I loved his voice when he first woke up in the morning – it was husky and deep and it affected me in all the right places.

"I miss the fireplace." I pouted.

"Mmm, me too." He murmured against the naked skin of my shoulder.

I stretched up and kissed his warm, soft lips.

"I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you too, Edward."

"You're everything to me, Sunshine. I'm so happy you agreed to be my wife. I've needed you back in my life for so long, now that I have you, I'll never let you go."

"You never have to, baby. Love me … please," I begged.

Edward pulled me on top of his long, muscular body and lifted me slightly before lowering my body over him. I looked into his eyes, and the adoration I found there took my breath away. Our lips met as I started to move above him.

"Ugh, Sunshine, I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, baby. This right here … this is what second chances are all about."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
